Pensamientos innecesarios
by IlseTL
Summary: Después de Iyami le haga una molesta pregunta a Osomatsu, se siente confundido y extrañamente enojado. ¿Por qué debería tener un hermano favorito? Una historia de mi Osito pensado en cosas innecesarias. -Iselita


_Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka, de la serie Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん)._

 _Esta es una historia de mi Osito pensando en muchas cosas, es un one-short así que ¡Espero que les guste en verdad!_

* * *

Incluso después de pensarlo un rato no había respuesta. Suspiro. En realidad nunca antes en su vida había llegado a su mente ese pensamiento.

Esa estúpida pregunta que le hizo Iyami. En verdad comprendía que tuviera algo curiosidad, pero por alguna razón, le molestaba mucho esa pregunta.

Después de todo, ¿por qué debería tener un hermano favorito?

Incluso los, aún más estúpidos, argumentos que le dio eran lo que más le pesaba.

Volvió a suspirar y volteo al cielo. Estaba a punto de llover, tenía que entrar. La verdad, no quería hacerlo, hubiera deseado simplemente poder dormir allí, puesto que no quería ver a ninguno de sus hermanos, de cierta manera los pensamientos de la plática que tuvo con Iyami seguían dentro de su cabeza y le dejaban una molesta sensación que había estado evitando todo el día.

Con pesadez apago el cigarro casi completo que tenía en su mano, no pudo cumplir su objetivo de relajarse de sí mismo, y se puso de pie. Dio un salto para bajar del techo y entró a la habitación.

Allí estaba Ichimatsu, uno de sus muchos hermanos menores, para ser más exactos, el cuarto. Lo miro, estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas, observaba la ventana con devoción.

Se acercó a él.

—Ichimatsu~ canto—. ¿A quién esperas? —comentó sentándose junto a él.

Ichimatsu se sorprendió un poco por la aparición de su hermano mayor, pero fingió no hacerlo.

—A nadie —volteo al lado contrario de su hermano, con las mejillas algo rojizas, molesto por haber sido descubierto.

El más grande, al observarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente su hermano esté pensando en sus gatos, tendía a preocuparse mucho por sus amigos gatunos cuando llovía y siempre cuando paraba de llover iba a verlos con comida. Para Osomatsu eso era un toque muy tierno.

—Yo creo que están bien —Hablo después de un momento de silencio. Sabía que a su hermano le gustaba esa clase de seguridad.

El menor volteo a verlo sorprendido, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo habitual, bajo la mirada y junto más sus rodillas a su pecho.

—Sí.

Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que su gesto se suavizaba un poco.

Osomatsu sonrió, se sintió muy feliz de ver a su hermano más relajado, definitivamente él también se sentía mejor.

Reflexionó en lo lindo que era su hermano, la manera en que guardaba sus pensamientos o cuando se esconde porque se preocupa por los demás pero no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Sin duda, puede asegurar que él tiene un corazón muy grande. Se sentía muy orgulloso, y sentado a su lado, pensó en quedarse así por siempre.

Paso unos momentos más junto a Ichimatsu. La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolos, apareció el quinto hermano Matsuno, con una sonrisa, tenía su traje de béisbol amarillo y estaba mojado. Muy mojado.

Había salido a entrenar como lo hace comúnmente, _probablemente la lluvia lo había alcanzado,_ fue lo que medito Osomatsu al verlo.

Se acercó a ellos dejando un rastro de agua tras él; se agachó y les sonrió preguntado sobre lo que hacían. Mientras Ichimatsu le respondía que no estaban haciendo nada, el mayor no pudo evitar notar un leve temblor por parte de Jyushimatsu, probablemente porque estaba mojado.

Suspiro, le haría daño si seguía mojado por mucho tiempo, también sabía que no le gustaba mucho el él frío.

—Jyushimatsu —Llamó su atención—.

— ¿Qué pasa Nii—san?

—Tu hermano mayor no quiere que te enfermes, así que porque no te quitas la ropa mientras voy por un cambio y toallas.

Jyushimatsu asintió repetidas veces, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, Ichimatsu contemplaba la escena mientras que Osomatsu salía de la habitación.

Camino con lentitud al cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su armario. Empezó a buscar; arriba de un viejo futón había una parte en donde está toda su ropa, dividida por color, sonrió al ver el extraño arcoíris que se formaba.

Paso sus manos por entre la ropa: la camisa a cuadros de Choromatsu, los pantalones brillantes de karamatsu, una corbata rosa, ¡había de todo en ese armario! Llegó a la parte por la que había venido, tomó una sudadera amarilla, un short azul y ropa interior.

De otra parte tomó dos toallas, cerró el armario y comenzó a volver a donde estaba inicialmente.

Cuando regreso vio a sus hermanos, uno de ellos ya desnudo. A ese anterior le lanzó la toalla a la cara con la que empezó a secarse rápidamente y puso la ropa a un lado de él.

Cuando Jyushimatsu terminó de secarse el cuerpo continuó poniéndose la ropa. Una vez vestido, sonrió viéndolos con el cabello chorreando; Osomatsu se sentó a un lado de Ichimatsu y le hizo varias señas a Jyushimatsu para que hiciera lo mismo pero en sus piernas.

Este se acomodó de un salto, Osomatsu tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, al principio algo rápido luego un poco más lento, empezó a mover sus manos con el afán de jugar, sabía que con esos movimientos estaba enmarañando su cabello. Cuando terminó Jyushimatsu se paró y se volteó, como era de esperarse su cabello estaba revuelto y muy desordenado, pero Jyushimatsu estaba riéndose, él también comenzó a reír tomando su cabello pero esta vez tratando de acomodarlo un poco. Osomatsu mentiría si dijera que no esperaba esa reacción de Jyushimatsu; Choromatsu ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado tocar su cabello y Totty se hubiera enojado.

Conocía a sus hermanos, quizás demasiado. Pero Osomatsu no lo veía así, en realidad no le tomaba importancia, ya que si eres el hermano mayor tienes que hacer muchas cosas. Una de ellas es conocerlos, porque, ¿cómo proteges a alguien que no conoces?

No fue algo que planeado, antes de saberlo era algo que ya hacía, proteger a sus hermanos. Quizás era porque si te dicen algo todos los días antes de ir a la escuela, y regresando te preguntan a ti como la pasaron los demás, era natural que se acostumbrará a vigilar a los más pequeños que él. Siempre a cada uno de ellos, su personalidad, sus gustos, ¿qué es lo que les molesta? Conoció cada uno de estos detalles, llegando al punto en el que tal vez los conocía más a ellos que a él mismo.

Recordaba cuando todos eran lo mismo, ninguno resaltaba de los demás, _él era ellos y ellos eran él_ , sin honoríficos. Después de todo, no eran necesarios, ¿quién se llama así mismo formalmente?

Pero, cuando su madre empezó a llamar a Osomatsu para levantar a los demás, para que les avisará que la cena estaba lista o el primer

 _Osomatsu Nii—san_.

Él se volvió el mayor.

Inicio una extraña jerarquía en donde él estaba al frente, _los sextillizos Matsuno o los hermanos de Osomatsu_ comenzaron a ser lo mismo, incluso entre ellos. Así fue durante mucho tiempo, pero hace relativamente poco tiempo empezó una nueva etapa.

De la nada obtuvieron diferentes y raras personalidades, cada una más extraña que la anterior. Habían cambiado, fue la primera vez que Osomatsu se sentía confundido, no enojado, pero parecía que era el único que no había cambiado en todo este tiempo, todos tenían sus defectos y cualidades, y él era el mayor.

No pudo evitar recordar a Choromatsu.

Osomatsu lo veía mientras tomaban la cena, su madre había hecho estofado y los sextillizos estaban alrededor de la mesa.

Y es que Choromatsu antes era el principal compañero de travesuras de Osomatsu, ahora era el que más le reclamaba por hacer lo que le gustaba. Suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien? —consulto extrañado Choromatsu quien desde hace rato había notado la exhaustiva mirada de su hermano.

—Sólo pensaba en lo malos que son con Onii—san.

—Eso te lo has ganado —comentó mirándolo con desprecio—. ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? —continuo—. No deberías de pensar en eso, no te queda hacerlo.

— ¿Pensar?

—Sí —Asintieron todos, ya que estaban escuchando.

Sólo siguieron comiendo.

Osomatsu siguió pensando, esta vez comiendo, tal vez sólo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas...

* * *

Pero no podía dejar de pensarlo, ya habían pasado horas, ¡Horas! Incluso cuando estaba en su cama con todos dormidos a un lado de él no podía hacerlo. No recordaba la última vez que algo le había quitado el sueño de esta manera, tal vez el día en que Ichimatsu se cayó del tejado y lo llevaron al hospital. Ese día no pudo dormir.

—Osomatsu Nii—san —Escucho detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Interpelo despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a los demás, volteándose a verlo—.

—Tengo ganas de ir al baño.

—Bueno —lo reflexionó un poco—. Vamos —declaró saliendo del futón, él más pequeño lo siguió en silencio, tomo la linterna que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y la encendió alumbrando el pasillo. Tomo su mano y encentó a caminar, Todomatsu miraba a todas partes y aunque temblaba era muy diferente a cuando se levantaba solo en la noche.

Caminaba muy cerca de él, de cierta manera si lo pensaba, Todomatsu no había cambiado mucho. Hoy o hace 10 años le seguía teniendo miedo a la oscuridad, seguía poniéndose detrás de él cuando tenía miedo. Lo guío hasta el baño, él encendió la luz no cerró la puerta sin antes pedirle que no se fuera.

—No me voy a ir.

Osomatsu se sentó afuera de puerta, esperando con la linterna en sus manos, se sentía más calmado, platicar con sus hermanos lo ayudaba de muchas formas. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos unos momentos, era cierto que tenía sueño pero no podía dormirse, volver a recuperar sus hábitos nocturnos le tomaría algunas noches. Se oyó el típico sonido cuando le bajan al baño y luego la llave del lavabo, Osomatsu se levantó, quitaron el seguro de la puerta, se abrió lentamente la puerta asomándose una cabeza.

—Vayámonos, Nii—san —Totty tomó otra vez la pijama de Osomatsu con una mano y regresaron a el cuarto. Una vez se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Todomatsu volteo a ver a su hermano mayor—. ¿Por qué seguías despierto? —pregunto sin más.

—Sólo no tenía sueño —explicó mientras sonreía.

Totty lo miro algo desconfiado pero prefirió no preguntar el porqué.

—Está bien, sólo, ya duérmete.

 _Me regaño,_ pensó Osomatsu.

—Sí...

—Y, —Osomatsu miro a su hermano, el cual ya se había volteado a donde estaba Karamatsu—. Gracias por acompañarme.

Unas extrañas ganas de llorar lo inundaron durante unos momentos, pero se contuvo bastante bien según él. Pero es que quería tanto a Totty...

* * *

Aún con esas no pudo cumplir sus palabras, todavía no podía dormir, llego a ese momento en que se podía oír los pájaros pero seguía oscuro, es cuando sabes que el sol no tardará tanto en salir, se rindió, por más que lo intentará no podía dormir; hace ya bastante tiempo que no miraba el amanecer y aprovechando la situación.

Se levantó con cuidado, removiéndose por entre las cobijas, una vez arriba divisó a sus hermanos, los hábitos al dormir, que ya conocía.

Ichimatsu que siempre se volteaba y se acercaba a Karamatsu aunque posiblemente en la mañana lo golpeara por e _star muy cerca de él,_ Tottytambién hacia lo mismo sólo que él no lo golpeaba en la mañana. Eso le parecía algo realmente divertido, sólo a esta hora del día puedes ver cierta cara en Karamatsu, al estar tan juntos tendía a hacer una mueca de incomodidad y enojo, una cara más natural por así decirlo, más a pesar de tener esa cara, no hacía un intento por quitar a los menores de su lado, sonrió divertido ante esto.

Luego estaba su espacio vacío, aunque ya no estaba allí, nadie se atrevía a quitarle su lugar. Porque después de dormir por más de 20 años con las mismas personas te acostumbras a ese tipo de cosas, aunque en realidad su espacio era bastante grande comparado con los demás, Todomatsu no ocupaba mucho espacio y Choromatsu, bueno Choromatsu no se veía muy cómodo, era el único que no se movía casi nada al dormir, y, siendo él y Jyushimatsu los que ocupaban más espacio y los que más se movían Choromatsu la pasaba mal.

Tomo una chamarra del sillón y la encimo sobre su pijama, con cuidado abrió la puerta y salió al balcón, la luna aún se veía, sin embargo, después de unos minutos el sol comenzó a asomarse.

Puso la palma de su mano bajo su mejilla y recargo su codo sobre el barandal, cavilo en que quizás hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera ido a las carreras esta mañana. Con la mano que no utilizaba, tomo un cigarro de la cajetilla que había comprado esta mañana y digamos que no había tenido mucho tiempo para utilizar.

Suspiro, estaba muy cansado de muchas maneras, física, emocional y tenía sueño.

—Recibiendo al sunshine, buraza.

Hablo Karamatsu llegando al balcón

— ¿Eh? —contestó sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermano apareciera.

— ¿No puedes dormir? Si es así, tu buraza podría contarte un cuento.

—No gracias —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Estás fumando? Pensé que hace tiempo que lo habías dejado.

—Eh... sí. Pero es que... pensé en comprar algunos.

En realidad era cierto que lo había dejado hace tiempo, sólo fue algo que hizo sin pensar. Cuando menos lo sabía ya tenía la cajetilla en sus manos y estaba en el techo de la casa. Lo relajaba.

— ¿Problemas? —hablo caminando a un lado de él acomodándose de la misma manera.

—Sí... —contestó decaído, bajando la cabeza.

—Eso es... como dice Choromatsu, raro de ti. Últimamente has estado muy extraño.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas, buraza? ¿Money? —Inició a preguntar con su mal inglés.

—No.

— ¿Friends?

—No.

— ¡¿Love!? —Cuestiono haciendo una pose muy curiosa, con una mano sobre el rostro y la otra con la palma abierta apuntando a la nada—. Si es así podría ayudarte.

Osomatsu primero rio, solo un poco, para luego suspirar y callarse un momento.

—Podría ser.

— ¿Eh?

—Karamatsu, ¿Qué es amar?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Karamatsu.

— ¿E—eh? ¡En serio te sientes mal, déjame llamar a alguien!

— ¡Tú preguntaste!

— ¡No esperaba que contestaras con eso!

—A—ahh, no lo sé, solo me siento muy confundido, ¡sí!

—Okey, okey, tranquilo.

— ¡Tú eres el que no está tranquilo!

—Amar, ¿eh? Es una pregunta difícil —Osomatsu comenzó a mirar a Karamatsu de reojo—. El amor, el amor lo es todo, es el sol que nos calienta, esa persona especial que hace latir nuestro corazón —hablaba haciendo poses y con una extraña aura rosa con brillos que había salido de la nada—. El amor es aquello que hace girar el mundo, es ese sentimiento que invade tu pecho cuando tomas la mano de la persona amada, el suave tacto de una madre con su hijo, un abrazo cálido entre amigos.

La flama eterna que alumbra nuestros corazones y alumbra a todos los que amamos.

—Puff —empezó agarrando su abdomen—. Pensé que me había acostumbrado a todo lo doloroso que eres, pero sobrepasaste el límite, otra vez —explicó secando las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Hay, mi costilla —se quejó en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, buraza?

—Jajaja —Principió a reír cada vez más fuerte, no podía aguantar la risa—. Creo que estoy mejor— enunció mientras lo miraba.

—Me alegra, creo.

—Sabes, sobre tú oferta... quizás acepte oír una de tus historias. Tal vez me ría al escucharla.

—Acepto, pero te pondré una condición buraza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Condición?

—Sí —declaró mirándolo—. Me darás la caja de cigarros que compraste.

Lo miro un poco confuso por la extraña petición. Luego pareció entenderlo, sonrió.

—De acuerdo —le dio la caja en su mano extendida, mientras él se rascaba la nariz.

—Entremos.

* * *

Osomatsu despertó al día siguiente, estaba completamente tapado, atisbo al techo por unos momentos. Ya no sentía cansado pero estaba algo perdido. Volteo a sus lados, estaba sólo en el futón, sintió una extraña necesidad de salir de ahí, pero no lo hizo, se obligó a controlarse y revisar la hora.

Las 2:00 pm, decía el reloj. Ya era bastante tarde. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera algo que hacer, así que se paró despacio y comenzó a enrollar el futón.

 _"Malditos, me dejaron todo el trabaj_ o _"_

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor ya que tenía hambre.

Encontró que tampoco había nadie ahí, _probablemente estén en la sala,_ fijo su mirada sobre la mesa, ahí solamente había un plato, envuelto en plástico y listo para calentar. Ya que su madre sale a trabajar temprano, probablemente había sido Choromatsu.

Sonrió por eso.

Se sentó a comer, y se sentía raro al hacerlo, ayer fue el día en que más veces suspiro y sonrió en cuestión de horas. Y pues, ayer también tenía esa extraña sensación y ahora se sentía tan normal, se podría decir que hasta feliz. La extraña sensación de tranquilidad a dar cada mordida era simplemente rara.

Término de comer, llevo los trastes al fregadero y lentamente camino a su cuarto. Comenzó a poner un pie en frente del otro, en línea recta por una de las líneas que se formaban en el piso de madera, sacaba la lengua por la difícil tarea que estaba realizando y a veces perdía el equilibrio que tenía, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo con la misma determinación. Cuando choco con las escaleras, fue obligado a dejar su _"juego",_ empezó a subirlas un poco rápido.

Llego a su cuarto, se desabotono el pijama, tomo su pantalón y sudadera roja, entró al baño. Allí se terminó de desvestir y de ponerse su ropa encima. Cogió el cepillo de dientes rojo de los 6 que había allí y se lavó los dientes.

Ahora iría a la sala, quería ver a sus hermanos, se sentía realmente estúpido porque la felicidad se le notaba en la cara, trataba de disimularlo escondiendo su sonrisa.

Cuando entro se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie, literalmente el cuarto estaba completamente vacío.

 _¡Todos tenían que salir, en serio!_

Había pasado antes, el hecho de que todos salieran a diferentes lados al mismo tiempo, naturalmente siempre se quedaban en casa uno o dos de sus hermanos. Esta vez todos quisieron irse temprano.

Se sintió terriblemente extraño por eso.

* * *

Decidió ir al parque a caminar. Tal vez sólo para perder el tiempo. Aunque quisiera ver a sus hermanos, a ellos no les gustaba que los siguiera, ya había tenido experiencias al respecto.

Entró por el portón negro al principio del parque y empezó a guiarse por entre las personas que se encontraban adelante de él, vio a los niños riéndose juntos cerca de los árboles, persiguiéndose con una ramita, tratando de llegar a la punta de los árboles y cavilo en él y en sus hermanos.

En realidad este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, de él y de sus pequeños hermanos. Porque, después de la casa, éste lugar era el preestablecido para sus juegos. Cuando veía a las madres pasar con un niño de la mano, simplemente se recordaba a él y a su madre —sólo que con seis personitas más—. Río cuando pudo ver el árbol en donde, hasta la fecha, se encontraba gravado _"Propiedad de los sextillizos Matsuno_ ". Era tan divertido el hecho de que nadie se subiera en ese árbol.

Se sentó en una banca del camino, solo para seguir observando a la gente que pasaba. Y pensó. Pensó en él, pensó en sus hermanos, pensó en el amor, en la vida. Pensó como lo llevaba haciendo desde ayer, pero no podía evitarlo. _¿Hasta qué punto había llegado? ¿De verdad era necesario?_ Tal vez no. Tal vez sí. Pero simplemente seguía haciéndolo.

Y lo que más le molestaba no era sólo eso, lo que más le molestaba era que —a pesar de todo lo complicado que ha sido— se sentía tan extrañamente bien. Tantas cosas lo habían hecho feliz en el último día, era tan complejo.

Porque en definitiva quería a todos sus hermanos.

Le gustaban sus extrañas formas de expresarse, o de ser, sus talentos que son difíciles de relucir y las sonrisas que pueden llegar a albergar. En definitiva le gustaba todo eso, y quería conocerlo todo, llegar a investigar tan a fondo que no exista algo que él —Osomatsu Matsuno— No conociera.

 _¿Acaso eso no es amarlos?_

Quizás un poco diferente a lo que alguien piensa al oír la palabra amor, pero ¿no existía más de una forma de amar?

En verdad era idiota, pero creía conocer ese sentimiento al que todo el mundo se refería. Entonces era simple, su hermano favorito sería al que más ame, pero no servía de nada esa conclusión, ya que la había pensado desde ayer. Por eso mismo la pregunta a Karamatsu.

El problema radicaba que entre más pensaba acerca de la cual quería más, su cabeza explotaba. Hermano tras hermano, miles de recuerdos y pensamientos llegaba con cada uno de ellos, porque los quería tanto...

Una gota callo sobre su nariz, interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos. Miro al cielo, estaba lloviendo, tomo el gorro de su sudadera y se cubrió la cabeza tapando completamente su cabello. Lo apretó solo un poco.

 _"Maldita lluvia ¡Deja de interrumpirme!"_

* * *

Llego a casa exhausto y mojado, oía ruidos al final del pasillo. Ahora definitivamente ya estaban en casa.

—Tadaima —susurro para sí mismo, dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

Pasó por la cocina y vio a su madre.

—Hola mamá —comentó saludándola con una de sus manos. Su madre se exalto al verlo tan mojado.

— ¡Nini! ¿Qué paso? —dijo, mientras secaba sus manos en un viejo trapo que tenía colgado, se acercó corriendo a él.

—Sólo me moje un poco, empezó a llover de la nada, así que me moje en camino —Explico, mientras dejaba que su madre lo revisará por todas partes de la cara.

Una vez termino con su extraña labor de madre preocupada, dejo su cara. Le sonrió mientras regresaba a su lugar de trabajo.

—Deberías ir a secarte y cambiarte esa ropa para que puedas cenar.

—Sí —movía una de sus manos en señal de que lo haría mientras salía del cuarto.

—Por cierto, nini —hablo su madre logrando que Osomatsu volteara a verla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Interrogo anonadado por la inesperada pregunta por parte de su madre, miraba como le daba vuelta a el contenido de la olla, seguramente terminaría siendo sopa.

—Bueno... Tus hermanos, me comentaron algo. Estabas raro o algo así, sólo oí unas de sus pláticas así que no tengo detalles, pero. Si tienes algo que decir aquí tienes a tu madre.

En éste momento, ni siquiera Osomatsu sabía lo que estaba pensando. Estaba seguro de seguir mirando como su madre removía la olla, pero no era solo eso.

— ¿Nini?

Matsuyo indago después de un tiempo al ver que su hijo no contestaba.

— ¿Nini? ¿Estás bien? ¿Oye?

Preocupada poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Haciendo que este recobrara la conciencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás rojo?

Inquirió por último, Osomatsu capto la situación de un momento a otro, empezando a temblar levemente.

— ¡Nada! ¡Definitivamente estoy bien! ¡No pasa nada! —Comenzó a negar—. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me voy! Tengo que cambiarme para no enfermarme... ¡Adiós!

Salió de la cocina corriendo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, por más de una razón.

 _Se sintió amado..._

* * *

Una vez cambiado, bajo de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente a la habitación con las luces encendidas, tomo la agarradera de la puerta mientras escuchaba el bullicio de dentro de la habitación. Escuchaba gritos y quejas como ya estaba acostumbrado, peleaban por alguna tontería, siempre era así, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna preocupación realmente.

 _¿En verdad merecían todo esto por lo que había pasado?_

No sabía cómo contestar a eso, siempre son crueles con él. Y él siempre trata de protegerlos ¡No se merecían que los tratara tan bien!

— ¡Fue tu culpa! —gritaba por dentro Todomatsu.

—Non—non, buraza. Yo no hice nada —contesto Karamatsu.

No tenía idea de por qué peleaban, pego su cabeza a sus manos.

Quería estar adentro, peleando con ellos aunque probablemente no se pondría de lado de ninguno, porque no tiene un favorito, no hay manera de medir el amor.

Se aferró a la agarradera, tomándola con seguridad jalo lentamente de ella.

— ¡Ya lle—

— ¡No me lances eso!

Le callo una revista en la cara.

— ¡Malditos!

— ¡Ah, Osomatsu Nii—san! acabas de llegar ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto entusiasmado Jyushimatsu.

— ¿Osomatsu Nii—san no estaba? ¿En qué momento? —indago ahora Choromatsu.

—...

— ¿Osomatsu? —cuestiono Karamatsu extrañado de que su hermano no contestaba.

Osomatsu sólo se sentó en una esquina de la habitación tomando una cobija entre sus manos —todos lo seguían con la mirada mientras realizaba esto— se envolvió en ella.

— ¡Definitivamente ninguno es mi favorito! —grito cubriéndose la cara.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhhh!? —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡De qué hablas, Osomatsu Nii—san?! —pregunto Totty acercándose como todos los demás—. ¡¿Tú sabes de qué habla!? —interrogo a Ichimatsu, este negó asustado.

Y así los gritos siguieron en la casa de la familia Matsuno, un día normal como cualquier otro.

Nunca jamás volvería a escuchar a Iyami, de eso estaba seguro el tipo cubierto por la sabana, notando lo innecesario de todo su problema.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias._

 _¡Por fin! No tienen idea de cuanto llevo escribiendo esto :'v. Pero bueno, lo hice porque me gusta así que no hay problema XD._

 _Aquí les van unos datillos, por si te interesa:_

 _-La historia transcurre en verano, por lo de las lluvias._

 _-El tema de conversación del que habla la madre salió entre los demás, porque todos habían notado que Osomatsu estaba mal y se ponen a platicar de eso. Termina en una pelea._

 _-Fue completamente casualidad el hecho de que Kara se haya levantado poco después de que Osito lo hiciera._

 _-No fue casualidad que todos hayan dejado la casa temprano, todos coincidieron en que Osomatsu necesitaba pensar._

 _-La historia se inspiro en el capítulo en donde pintan a cada uno y no recuerdan como se veía Osito. Y en una platica con algunas primas en donde discutíamos sobre quien seria el favorito de cada uno de los Matsus._

 _-Osomatsu es mi favorito, por si no se noto XD._

Nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
